Throughout history, humans have added decorative ornaments to various objects such as books, documents, architectural structures, literary and musical manuscripts, works of art, and the like. The complexity of the structure of such ornaments can be significant. Typically, as the complexity of an ornament increases, the manual effort required by an artist to generate the ornament likewise increases.
Furthermore, at least partially due to the widespread adoption of digital technologies, such as desktop and mobile computing, the generation rate of artifacts, such as documents, that may be adorned or decorated with such ornaments has dramatically increased. For instance, desktop publishing, word processing, and computer-aided design (CAD) tools have greatly democratized the ability to produce objects, such as digital documents, that may be decorated with ornaments. Accordingly, the number of documents to be decorated has increased dramatically, yet designing decorative ornaments can be time consuming and tedious, or lacks user control.